Interviews with Bleach Characters
by Mandy0909
Summary: Join in the fun as Mandy interviews the Bleach Characters. Some might end in romance while others might be hilarious! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_This is an interview between ( Mandy ) and the bleach characters. Right now, I am starting with Byakuya Kuchiki, my favorite character.  
>I do not own Bleach or the Bleach characters.<em>

Me: Sooo, what do you think of Kurosaki Ichigo?  
>Byakuya: He is obnoxious and way too loud.<p>

Me: Why did you become such a serene and apathetic person?  
>Byakuya: you need to be serious if you want people to listen to you.<br>Me: I think that's hot.  
>Byakuya: okaayyy?<p>

Me: When's your birthday?  
>Byakuya: why do you want to know?<br>Me: cause I do  
>Byakuya: January 31<p>

Byakuya: when does this end?  
>Me: when I say so<br>Byakuya: _sighs and gets up_

Me: where do you think you're going?  
>Byakuya: I'm leaving<br>Me: oh no you don't _and gets ready to bind Byakuya to the chair with chains_

_sighing, Byakuya sits down and decides to cooperate_

Me: Is Senbonzakura a guy or a girl?  
>Byakuya: WHAT?<br>Me: Sorry, I'm just curious because on some stories, people say Senbonzakura is a girl, but in the anime, Senbonzakura is a guy.  
>Byakuya: of course Senbonzakura is a guy. Why would he be a girl?<br>Me: I don't know

Byakuya: Who's your favorite character in Bleach?  
>Me: Isn't that kinda obivious? It's you<br>Byakuya: I know, but why?  
>Me: cause you're hot<br>Byakuya: _blushes and says nothing_

Me: _decides to let Byakuya leave_

Byakuya: _grateful for Mandy letting him leave and decides to reward her with a kiss on the cheek_

_After Byakuya leaves with a secret smile, Mandy nearly passes out with the shock and surprise. However, she is feeling extremely joyful and happy inside._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! This is an interview between Toshiro Hitsugaya and Mandy. The part about Toshiro and Hyōrinmaru is made up. I don't think it is from the anime or manga. Hope you enjoy it!_

Me: Do you like Karin Kurosaki?  
>Toshiro: what do you mean?<br>Me: I meant have a crush on.  
>Toshiro: of course not, Kurosaki would kill me if something happened to her.<br>Me: Then why did you save her from a hollow?  
>Toshiro: I would have done that to any human.<br>Me: So even if it was me? _and leans closer to Toshiro_  
>Toshiro: umm... sure, yeah <em>and blushes<em>  
>Toshiro: can we move on to another question?<p>

Me: How did you achieve shikai and bankai?  
>Toshiro: I began meditating one day and had a vivid dream similar to the one before I joined the Shinigami Academy. However, this time, I could hear Hyorinmaru's voice very clearly and without thinking, I just achieved shikai and bankai.<br>Me: cool.

Me: How come you're always in charge of the missions in the real world?  
>Toshiro: Head Captain Yamamato appoints me the job.<br>Me: so you have no say in it?  
>Toshiro: most of the time<p>

Me: What do you think of Rangiku Matsumoto?  
>Toshiro: don't even talk about her. She is crazy, gets drunk too much and is just TOO Lazy. she needs to get a uniform that actually fits her.<p>

Me: why do you think you need to protect Momo Hinamori?  
>Toshiro: she was my childhood friend.<br>Me: Sorry, but to me, she's naive and always gets in the way.  
>Toshiro: yeah well, sometimes, that's why I want to protect her.<p>

Me:are you enjoying this interview?  
>Toshiro: sort of, but when can I leave? I have a captain's meeting.<br>Me: oh, fine, I'll let you let but just know that I'm not done.

Toshiro: okay, thanks, _and gives her a flashing smile._


	3. Chapter 3

_This is an interview between Mandy and Renji Abarai. Hope you enjoy it!_

Me: Why did you get those tattoos?  
>Renji: I thought they looked cool and are you insulting me?<br>Me: No, I'm just curious.

Renji: why am I here?  
>Me: because you NEED to be here for my interview<br>Renji: when can I leave?  
>Me: when I say you can<br>Renji: why?  
>Me:<em> sighs <em>ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SO IMPATIENT! THIS INTERVIEW HASN'T EVEN BEGUN!

Renji: _shocked and scared_ yes ma'm  
>Me: okay, do you like Rukia?<br>Renji: well, we're just childhood friends and I don't think she's ready for a relationship or she likes Ichigo  
>Me: oh, cool<p>

Me: how did you become Byakuya's vice captain?  
>Renji: I don't know, maybe he noticed me at the Shinigami academy and thought I would make a GREAT vice captain.<br>Me: stop bragging :(  
>Renji: sorry<p>

Me: what do you think of the fanfiction people write about you?  
>Renji: what do they write about me?<br>Me: lemon stories with you and Byakuya or Ichigo  
>Renji: WHAT! ewwww! that's nasty!<p>

Me: do you want to leave?  
>Renji: sure... are you kicking me out?<br>Me: no, _she had run out of questions to ask  
><em>Renji: okay so can I  
>Me: sure, bye<p> 


End file.
